


Devil's Temptation

by firewolfsg



Series: Devil's Temptation AU [1]
Category: Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How different would Resident Evil 4 have turned out with a slight change?</p><p>Game Spoilers - Chapter 3-3, AU scene presented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Temptation

Luis Sera stepped out the open door to see the American agent just down the hall from him. His hand tightened on the sample as a smile lit his face. "Leon! I got it!"

The smile on Luis's face widened into a grin with the American's look of curious pleasure at seeing him again. Even now after he had risked so much to stay behind and help the man rather than fleeing the town as he had originally intended to do, Luis found himself battling against the flutter he felt in his groin to be near this man. However, he also knew in his heart that Leon S. Kennedy would not return the nascent feelings he had for him.

Unfortunately, so engrossed was Luis in his regard of the American agent, he noticed too late the scrape of a claw against his back. A solid cord of armour plated muscle suddenly curled around his arms and chest and lifted him off the ground before he could do more than cry out in his surprise.

"Luis!"

Saddler casually reached for the reinforced tube of liquid that Luis had dropped. "Careless, Sera. I'll take this." With the man hanging helpless in the air, Saddler turned towards the American who now had a shotgun lined at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He drew the cursing and kicking Spaniard in between them. "You might hit your friend."

"Leon! Run!"

"I wouldn't do that either." Luis started to gasp at the grip that tightened about him. "Drop your weapons, American! Or I'll crush him right here."

"Luis…"

The Spaniard could read the indecision on his face. Above all, Luis knew that Leon was responsible for the American president's daughter. Everything else was secondary. On that criterion Luis knew that he was looking at death in the face.

He had to let Leon know he wouldn't be blaming him for his choice though. "Get out of here, Leon." Luis managed to croak past the crushing pressure around him. He thought he knew what the American would choose to do. Nothing surprised him more to see Leon throw the shotgun at Saddler's feet.

The amusement in Saddler's voice was too clear to be mistaken. "Perhaps, Sera." He purred in his ear. "Your desires are indeed reciprocated."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Of all the things Luis expected to fellow his recapture, the lavish dinner that was thrown for him was the last thing in his mind. Saddler and Salazar had watched and smirked at him throughout the meal, occasionally whispering to each other as if sharing a private joke. It was getting on his nerves. What more, he hadn't seen Leon since they were separated in the hall. Was the American even alive?

Luis cursed under his breath as he remembered how the man had surrendered in exchange for his life. What was Leon thinking of?! After being hunted and stalked across the entire city by the Los Ganados, with Las Plagas controlled monsters bent on killing him at every turn... Luis couldn't begin to imagine what had prompted the American to allow Saddler to take him prisoner. Was Saddler right in telling him that Leon did have some regard for him too?

"You seem preoccupied, Luis?"

The Spaniard almost flinched at the familiar use of his name. "Just what do you have in mind, *Osmund*?" He deliberately used the man's first name as well, warning him that he was on his guard.

"Oh, just reclaiming a talented researcher. We've lost too many in the recent months, you know?"

"Well, if you hadn't insisted on infecting all of us--"

"Just guarantees. Just guarantees." Saddler sipped at his wine nonchalantly.

Luis's eyes were widening as he suddenly had an idea what Saddler's game could be. "You think you can use the American to control me? Is that it?"

"Am I wrong?"

He was torn. Leon didn't need to sacrifice his freedom for Luis. He *shouldn't* have since his prime directive had been to see to the safety of the US President's daughter, Ashley Graham. Could Luis now ignore Leon's safety and well being to leave him to his fate? The stem of the wine glass broke in Luis's grip making him curse as the wine spilled over him.

"It needn't be unpleasant, Luis." Saddler continued to sip at his wine as if nothing had happened. "In fact, we can make it very pleasurable for us both."

Luis refused to look up as he continued to mop up the spilt wine with his napkin. "Where is Leon now?"

"Are you sure you don't want dessert first?"

"Saddler…" Luis growled at him with narrowed eyes. "I--"

"Oh, here it comes." Salazar raised his glass to point behind him. "Doesn't it look scrumptious?"

Luis glanced over his shoulder in the indicated direction, intending to turn back to yell at the smirking men, but his attention was immediately arrested by what was being carried out on a tray to be laid on the table before him. "Leon?"

The man looked like he was drugged unconscious, which was only merciful considering what was done to make him presented like a 'dessert'. Nude; his wrists wrapped in chains and secured over his head to rings attached to the corners of the metal tray; more chains leading from those rings to loops on the leather straps tying his thighs to his calves to keep his knees bent, the short chain lengths ensuring his hips were slightly raised off the tray. The crowning glory of the display, however, was the bouquet of solid, stripped and laced red carnations, surrounded by a cloud of snow-white baby's breath, which was obviously shafted into his anus.

"Hrmph." Salazar rose to his feet and moved to walk passed the tray. "Well, this really isn't to my taste, so I'll leave you to your fun, shall I?" The little man smirked at Luis before reaching between Leon's legs to pull out a red carnation with a sprig of baby's breath, bringing forth a soft groan from the unconscious man. "Do enjoy yourselves." Salazar laughed merrily as he exited the dining room while he delicately sniffed the blossom of the deep red flower.

Luis clenched his fists as he glared at Saddler before turning concerned eyes towards the motionless man. "What did you give him?"

"Oh, I assure you he will wake none the worse for his slumber." Saddler told him as a waiter approached the head of the table with a small cloth covered tray. "He is even currently free of the Plagas that he was first infected with.

"That was an interesting machine you had, Luis. It worked very well indeed. Too bad we destroyed it after we tried it out on the American."

"What?" Luis tore his attention from his friend to swing towards Saddler. His eyes went wider still to see what the man was holding in his hands as he came to his feet and approached the laden tray.

"Oh, no. That Plagas would not have suited our purpose at all. We have something much more appropriate for him now. And it's an ingestible Plagas." Saddler fingered the length of the sizable dildo he held in his hand. "Isn't the mode of delivery quite charming?"

"You sick--!"

"Consider this, Luis." Saddler's purr interrupted him. "You would stand to gain much more with your cooperation; your life for one."

The Spaniard could not look away as Saddler started to rub the tip of the dildo over Leon's lips. "Is this so distasteful a perk to accept?" With his free hand, Saddler reached between Leon's legs for a laced carnation and plucked it from its snug nest eliciting an involuntary gasp from the unconscious American. Saddler immediately took advantage of the parted lips to slide the head of the dildo into Leon's mouth.

"You've daydreamed of seeing this ever since you met the man, haven't you, Luis?" Saddler's voice became a deep resonating boom in Luis's head as he watched the dildo slip past Leon's moist lips. "Are you finding yourself feeling jealous of this little toy?"

Luis's breath was coming in little gasps as his body sang with arousal from the vision presented before him. Saddler stared at him as he gently brushed the blossom of the white laced red carnation over Leon's chest. "Are we asking too much of you, Luis? Wouldn't having this tasty little prize be worth your loyalty?" Luis could vividly imagine feeling Leon's nipples hardening under his fingers, just like they were presently engorging with blood under the gentle stimulation of the flower's petals.

"Wha--" Luis had to clear his throat before he could speak properly. "What will this Plagas do to him?"

Saddler's smile was almost triumphant as he gazed at the Spaniard. "You would never be interested in a mere sex toy, you and I know that. And I would be bored too easily if my pet did not have some spirit."

"*Your* pet?" Luis couldn't suppress the growl.

"Of course, it's a special little Plagas made especially for me." Saddler gave him a predatory smile as he left the flower resting on his captive's chest. He reached for a striped Carnation and started to twirl it inside Leon, making him moan around the dildo as he writhed and squirmed within the limits imposed by his bonds. "Strictly mine, no one else's.

"Our favourite American here will be essentially intact, but his loyalty and obedience will belong only to me."

"Where do I come in?"

"That is your choice." Saddler pulled out the carnation to point its stem at him. For a long moment, Luis found himself transfixed by the sight of the oily, white translucent liquid as it dripped off the long stem of the carnation. It took a polite cough to make him suddenly aware of a waiter standing beside him carrying a small tray bearing a loaded syringe.

Luis stared from the syringe back to where Saddler stood over Leon. He was too late to conceal his sharp intake of breath when he noticed Leon's swallowing motion. "Yes, Luis. He has just ingested his Plagas." Saddler's smile was positively wolfish as he leisurely twirled and thrust the dildo in and out of Leon's mouth. "Now, you must decide if you will take yours, continue your work and be allowed to share him with me...

"Or die."

There was no choice, really. If Luis said no, he would die and dishonour Leon's sacrifice, besides condemning him to be alone with Saddler. Where there was life, there could yet be hope…

Luis snatched the syringe off the servant's tray and plunged the needle into his arm, shuddering to feel the icy burn of the liquid as it ran through his veins. He had wished though that he could have been more numbed, so as to not feel the pain in his heart for what he had brought upon Leon.

"Very good, Luis." Saddler smiled at him warmly as his hand reached to grip the stalks of the carnations still seated within the unconscious American. He pulled them out with one firm tug making Leon moan around the dildo in his mouth. "Now, you have earned your dessert."

Luis tried to stop thinking as he strode to the tray to stand between Leon's legs while undoing his pants. How ever much he hated the situation, this was his due; he might as well take it. He'd find someway to apologise to Leon later. The Spaniard was thankful to see that the carnation stems had been generously lubricated before they were inserted into Leon's ass, and that the numerous stiff shafts had apparently sufficiently stretched and prepared Leon to accept a cock into him without too much strain. Luis gripped Leon's knees to spread his legs a little farther apart. He had to take a moment for himself to clamp down on his guilt for the eagerness that filled him when he rested the head of his cock on the American agent's greased pucker and felt it twitch against him.

From the periphery of his senses Luis was distantly aware that Saddler had removed the dildo from Leon's mouth and replaced it with his cock. So… he guessed this was how it would be from now on; that they'd share the American whenever they desired intercourse. But just how aware was Leon going to be of this violation? Would the Plagas change Leon's entire perception of Saddler? Luis had to wonder too if the man would ever speak to him again, or if he would now look at Luis with hatred in his eyes even as he was forced to submit to them by the Plagas that controlled him.

He shook those thoughts from his mind firmly. Concentrating instead on pressing forward to let his cock be engulfed by Leon's welcoming body. The tight, slick heat was everything Luis dreamed it would be and it was all he was aware of as he carefully sank himself balls deep into Leon's ass. Luis tried to shut everything else out of his mind as he savoured the clenching heat around his cock. Shut down his conscience… ignore his guilt for fucking Leon without his consent or knowledge. Luis even had in him a teeny-tiny bit of triumph that he would have his turn before Saddler. That if he was to learn later that Leon had never had a male lover before him… then it would be he who had been gifted with the man's virginity instead of Saddler. His hand reached between them to close over Leon's limp cock and he began pumping it in time to his thrusts, willing it to come to life. Luis was determined too to give his friend his first orgasm for the evening before Saddler took his turn and started to brutalise him.

Luis's thoughts were suddenly derailed when he felt his pants being pulled over his butt and slicked fingers slid along the crack of his ass. "What the hell?!"

"This would make things more fun." Saddler purred in his ear as he forced a pair of lubricant wet fingers into Luis's ass to stretch and prepare him.

Shit! The Spaniard realised that he was in no position to raise a voice of protest. Even as he thought this, Luis watched in horror as Leon's eyes fluttered open. "Luis? What--"

Luis shrieked for them both when Saddler suddenly shoved his cock into him and pushed him hard into Leon as well. Saddler had released his grip on Luis's hips to rest his hands over Luis's on Leon's hips and cock. He started controlling their movement now, thrusting into Luis hard enough to make him feel as if he was fucking Leon through him. His forceful stabbing motions making Luis hammer his hips against Leon's reddening buttocks hard enough to bruise them both. Saddler's hand was controlling Luis's over Leon's cock as well, stroking it in a rhythm only known to the cult leader. The Spaniard was lost.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Luis couldn't stop apologising as Leon's confused eyes focussed on him while he pulled weakly on his bounds. Very little else of his mind was on the situation, however, as Saddler's pounding against his prostrate and Leon's tight clenching heat was making it impossible for him to hold a coherent thought. He was helpless to do anything but be carried away by his physical response to the incredible sexual stimulation that flooded his senses.

The orgasm when it came caught Luis by surprise by its very power and length. He was aware of nothing else except his cock spurting deep into Leon's ass even as Saddler continued thrusting into him. He'd blacked out, coming to only in time to find that Saddler had laid him in a chair beside Leon's tray while he took his place between Leon's legs. Then he was transfixed again to bear witness as Saddler vigorously plunged into Leon repeatedly; Filling his ears with the wet sucking sounds of Saddler's cock plundering Leon's intimate depths, and the resonating smack of solid hips slapping against firm muscled buttocks.

"Luis?" Leon's weak gasp caught Luis's attention. The American's eyes were full of confusion and betrayal as they locked onto the Spaniard's. But Saddler did not let Leon ignore him for very long as he firmly turn his face towards him and claimed his mouth in a devouring kiss, muffling anything else Leon might have said.

Luis closed his eyes to weep even as his hand sought for and curled into Leon's where it lay cuffed and immobilised by the chains wrapped around the wrists. He remembered the claw brushing against his back and wished now that Saddler had chosen to shove it through his chest instead of capturing him. Luis couldn't help but think that Leon would have been much better off if he had died in that corridor.

~Owari~

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted 2005)
> 
> Inspiration Acknowledgements and Story Notes:  
> EvilLabRat. For prompting the idea of a Plagas with a sex-function specification and making Leon a 'pet' with his/her fic <http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2254025/1/>
> 
> Super Be X Boy Comics: Flaming Ieraishan by OUMI Shinano  
> For the drawing of a 'vase' of lilies, created with her character Ieraishan tied to a chair.
> 
> It was while reading the scanlation of Flaming Ieraishan by http://fifay.net/ that I came across the particular pictures (end Chapter 2, beginning Chapter 3). It immediately prompted my muse to make a connection to EvilLabRat's story idea when I wondered what might cause Leon to find himself trapped in such a situation. This story was the result.
> 
> I used carnations in my story because it is a flower favoured by some European nations and RE4 is situated in an unknown part of Europe.
> 
> Language of flowers:- Yes, I had some significance to the colours of the carnations Saddler and Salazar played with, although I do seriously doubt the two 'gentlemen' know the language of flowers. Treat it as visual irony and chance, please. ;)
> 
> Red carnation = 'alas my poor heart'  
> Striped carnation = refusal  
> Laced carnation = passion
> 
> Thanks for reading, firewolf


End file.
